Madeleine Arbogast (New Earth)
Maddie became involved with affairs of the Dreaming while trying to protect her sister, Vangie. First she had a dream where most of the populace of the Dreaming participated, and even when it could mean nothing at all, at the end she recovered an stone that was lost on the Dreaming, and brought it back to the waking world. Her sister became the target of the second Corinthian, who searched for her to get information about the whereabouts of Echo. As who he is, the Corinthian became violent to get the information and attacked the sisters in a hospital, where Vangie was been treated for attempted suicide. Maddy used by accident the glamour stone recovered in the dreaming to became a troll, and protected herself and his sister. A couple of days later Vangie recovered consciousness and the two of them shared a brief moment of happiness. Maddie once again took part on business of the Dreaming when Lucien contacted her via a dream and tasked her to search for Nuala. She knew enough to do as she was told, even as it was only a dream. With not much to go on, she did what she can to search for Nuala, and got pretty close, crashing in the departament of Victor, a workmate of Nuala at the bookstore where both worked. Lucien contacted Maddie again, telling her the real nature of her Glamour stone, that is really called Breacadh, and along with Sholas contained the essence of the Fey. For this, Maddie was also a target of the forces in search of the stone, the Seelie court, the Unseelie court, and the Thessalian witch. Even as Maddie really didn't have any reason to follow this matter, she did as Lucien told her, as she trusted him, and protected the stone from everyone. They arranged for the Thessalian witch to rescue Nuala for the stone, but lastly, the stone was in possesion of Maddie, and by compacts older than time itself, only she could freely decided what to do with the stone. With this in consideration, Queen Titania offered a boon to Maddie, and made her a princess, while the Thessalian argued with her the validity of her claim. Nuala asked Maddie to return Breacadh, as it was a gift with more in it than the Fey, also had the boon of Dream of the Endless and her glamour. Maddie thanked for being asked instead of coerced, and gave the stone to Nuala. She was then granted a boon by the fairy, and returned to the walking world. The boon of Nuala let Maddie with the ability to see what others can not, but as usually goes for the gifts of the fairies, this can be a problem for her, as the things that now she can see, most of the time don't want to be seen. Maddie started a new life, trying to get used to the sight, and help her sister overcome drugs, depression, and self-destructive behaviour. | Powers = * : Product of a boon granted by a fairy, the Sight allow her to see monsters, demons, fairys, and other creatures that cloak their presence. It also make her capable of hearing them. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Glamour stone, Breacadh | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}